Friendship is Magic animated media
This is a sortable list of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes, films, and shorts, divided by seasons and initially sorted by original air date, and other installments. Differences between original air date order and production order are noted with italics. Season one Episodes of season one premiered on Fridays at 1:30 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the "sneak preview" of the season premiere, which aired on the same day The Hub debuted. Season two The first three episodes of season two premiered on Saturdays at 9:00 AM Eastern Time, the following fifteen episodes premiered at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, with the exception of the seventeenth episode, which premiered at 10:30 AM Eastern Time after the We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon, and the remaining episodes premiered at 1:00 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the twenty-sixth episode, which premiered at 1:30 PM, directly following its predecessor. Season three Season three premiered on November 10, 2012. The first episode aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, and the second episode aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. The rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time, directly following a repeat of the previous week's episode. Equestria Girls Season four Season four premiered on November 23, 2013. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, the rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Prequel Shorts Film Encore Shorts Season five The first half of season five premiered on April 4, 2015, the second half on September 12, 2015. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 11:00 AM Eastern Time, 8:00 AM Pacific Time, all episodes aired at 11:30 AM Eastern Time, 8:30 AM Pacific Time. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Animated shorts Film Season six A Discovery Communications article about Discovery Family's 2015-16 upfront season mentions "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 6" as part of its daytime programming lineup. Jim Miller stated in a Twitter reply regarding this on March 31, 2015, "I think that's a typo." Hours later, "#MLPseason6" was tweeted by both Meghan McCarthy and Michael Vogel, and both "Don't believe it. #MLPseason6 #conspiracy" and "Believe? #MLPSeason6 pic.twitter.com/GcHUkEjPHu" were tweeted by Josh Haber. Miller later confirmed the announcement to be true on Twitter. On July 8, 2015, Hasbro stated on Twitter that season six would be "coming later this year" but the following day, it was revealed to be an error. On September 19, 2015, Miller confirmed via Twitter that there will be 26 episodes for this season. The Movie On October 20, 2014, Hasbro and AllSpark Pictures announced a feature-length My Little Pony film slated for a theatrical release sometime in 2017. Joe Ballarini (Ice Age: Continental Drift) was originally announced to be writing the script. Meghan McCarthy will write and act as co-executive producer. At the 2015 PonyCon in Australia, it was originally announced by Meghan McCarthy that the film is scheduled for a March 2017 release. On November 17, 2015, Hasbro announced via Twitter that the film would actually be released on November 3, 2017. Notes References ar:الحلقات de:Episoden es:Episodios it:Episodi ja:エピソード一覧 ko:에피소드 no:Episoder pl:Odcinki pt:Episódios ru:Серии fr:Épisodes sv:Avsnitt zh:剧集 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Lists